


Who's Afraid of Thunder?

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: summer_of_giles, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still some things that can frighten an ex-vengeance demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of Thunder?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Who's Afraid of Thunder?  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Anya  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 226  
>  **Summary:** There are still some things that can frighten an ex-vengeance demon.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Summer Of Giles](http://summer_of_giles.livejournal.com)

Anya jumped and almost tossed the money in her hand into the air as a loud clap of thunder vibrated through the store. She quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen. After all she had been a vengeance demon a little thing like thunder shouldn’t frighten her. 

“Are you okay, Anya?” Giles asked as he walked into the room.

As another round of thunder echoed, she nodded her head, her eyes wide with fright.

Giles took one look at her and hastily ducked his head to hide the smile that threatened. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

He pointed to the wad of money in her hand. “If you’re not frightened you might want to cease strangling the money.”

A small cry escaped her. _She couldn’t believe she had almost hurt the money!_ She quickly put it in the cash register before she could damage it any further and slowly turned to face him. “I’m not saying that I am frightened but if I were...”

He raised his head to look her in the eyes, a smile on his face as he walked to her. “Then I would just have to take your mind off of it.”

“How?” Her voice was husky.

“Like this.” Giles whispered as he pulled her into his arms and his lips descended on hers.


End file.
